Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2018
Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2018 is K41's 13th blooper, which released on May 14, 2018. This was a 100 Subscriber special. Plot: After Mario deletes K41's important video, the two fight in a series of wacky challenges to determine who's better, with your hosts, Thatwaspointless and Tanto64. Events: The blooper starts with a section of Peach's Castle with lava, and then Mario enters from the 3rd floor through a pipe. Mario then jumps on the moving platform and makes it across the lava. NintendOwn then notices and tells Mario that he's not allowed to be here. Mario distracts him and pushes him into the lava with a wrench. NintendOwn then gets hurt in lava but suddenly levitates, revealing that he turned on Super Mario 64 cheats. He then gets super human strength and punches Mario and leaves. Mario, having survived the punch, then enters a room revealed to be K41's computer room. A whole bunch of Youtubers try to attack Mario but he gets past everyone and punches a wall to reveal K41's PC. On K41's PC, Mario tries to download some spaghetti images but learns that there is no more space. He then goes into K41's secret folder, where he ignores the warning folder titles and deletes K41's special blooper he was going to upload. 5 minutes later, K41 goes on the computer to find that Mario was on it, and he then finds that his video was deleted. K41 retaliates by deleting Mario's spaghetti pictures. They then fight and accidentally throw the PC into the lava. Thatwaspointless and Tanto64 then find out what is going on and decide there will be some challenges. # Steal Vivid's coin In the Prongo course, Vivid is walking with a coin. Mario, spying on him from an above platform, sees him and tries to jump down and steal the coin. Vivid sees this and they start fighting. K41, also sneaking up, grabs the coin while Vivid isn't looking and Vivid sees this and immediately exits his fight with Mario to stop K41. K41 tries to fight him but gets launched 8,000 feet into the air. Vivid then grabs the coin, which is revealed to be a fake (Thatwaspointless's head). We then see Mario, who has the real coin, but that one also turns out to be a fake. The fake, which is revealed to be a bomb, then explodes and blows up the course. After a couple of seconds, K41 comes falling fast out of nowhere and lands next to the toppled course. The real coin then gently floats down to Vivid. 2. Talk faster In Peach's Castle, Mario and K41, with IceGuy36, Thatwaspointless, and Tanto64 in the background, start talking faster and faster until Peach's Castle blows up. 3. Win a Vegetable eating contest Mario and K41, in a house, are sitting in a kitchen table. They both refuse to eat the vegetables. Tanto64 says they have to, and Mario throws one at him. Mario laughs but Tanto64 throws the table at him. K41 tries a vegetable but knocks himself in the head with a nearby frying pan. 4. Who would survive Ryu's Shoryuken Tanto64 and Thatwaspointless punish K41 and Mario by beating them up. 5. Spend a day with Shrek K41 and Mario sit in Peach's Castle with Shrek dabbing. Mario is lying down, slowly going insane, and K41 holds a gun to his head. 6. Don't go insane from GV begging for streams K41 and Mario are still sitting in Peach's Castle while GV begs for streams next to them. Mario sees K41's gun and holds his own to his head. 7. Go the furthest from a cannon K41 aims his cannon in Lego Town and shoots, except fails horribly and goes about 2 feet. Mario then sneaks a bomb in his cannon and fires. He goes infinity feet and goes so far that the guys could no longer see him after a certain point. 8. Win Mario Kart (custom track, 1 lap) Mario and K41 start on K41's desk, and drive neck and neck past K41's Drawers, over the Prison Island, on top of the roof of a house, landing on the Mushroom Kingdom levels, then going down to the floor of K41's Room. A basketball is released, which follows Mario and K41 as they go around K41's room and climb up a windowsill. The basketball cannot climb and misses the racers. From the windowsill, Mario and K41 hop onto a bin, which ends with a ramp to the finish line. However, Thatwaspointless and Tanto64 miscalculated the jump, and Mario and K41 go off the ramp only to fall to their doom. A couple of weeks later, a banged up Mario and K41 are shown wearing casts and on Life Support, and Thatwaspointless and Tanto64 are visiting. Thatwaspointless exclaims that they look better today, and K41 says that him and Mario agreed to split the money for a new PC. Thatwaspointless also appears to be amazed that they can talk now as well. Mario and K41 ask them the score, and each host thought the other was keeping score. K41 and Mario then ask them to come closer to them. Tanto64 and Thatwaspointless panic and run, but a crowbar pulls them back and they get beaten up offscreen in revenge. Characters: Mario (Main) K41 (Main) Thatwaspointless (Supporting) Tanto64 (Supporting) NintendOwn (Minor) Vivid (Minor) GV MG (Minor) SuperG64 (Cameo) SLM5 (Cameo) GlitchyWiigii412 (Cameo) SkyDev64 (Cameo) SethXtreme64 (Cameo) SuperLuigiFanGlitchy7 (Cameo) SteveGL64 (Cameo) AhmetTR38 (Cameo) Kree (Cameo) Zeus KrAzy (Cameo) IceyGuy36 (Cameo) SMG4 (Cameo) JWBJames (Cameo) Bone Goomba (Cameo) Prongo (Cameo) Penguin (Cameo) Cheep Cheep (Cameo) Shrek (Cameo) Bob-omb (Cameo) K41's Cat Tiger (Cameo) Lego Cop (Cameo) Goomba (Cameo) Various Toads (Cameo) Wario (Cameo) Random Characters (Cameo) DK (Cameo) Metal Mario (Cameo) Mouse (Cameo) Trivia: This was originally supposed to be released in April, but K41 was busy and couldn't finish it until May. This makes April the first month to not contain a new blooper since September 2017. This video is based on SMG4's War of the Fat Italians series. Not only is this blooper similar to that series, but Thatwaspointless flat out states in the blooper that this was based on SMG4. In this blooper, it is never stated whether K41, Mario, and the other Youtubers live in Peach's Castle or just hang out there. NintendOwn uses Super Mario 64 cheats despite this being Knex. This is the first blooper to be partially filmed outside of The Real Life K41's room, as the part where Mario and later K41 are on the PC was filmed in his dad's office computer. The fact that there's no space left is based on K41's former computer, where there was no space left. K41 now has a new computer with ample space. Challenges were made by NintendOwn, I'm Jeff/Hobo Jho, K41, K4747, Tanto64, GV MG, Ice Guy 64, and Vivid. Although it is up to the viewer to decide who won, The Official K41 commented his opinion of who won. This blooper is the first to feature a digital character of any kind, as K41 doesn't have a Shrek figure and instead downloaded him. Although K41 doesn't like vegetables, The Real Life K41 does. K41 was low on challenges so he came up with some of his own, which was getting shot from a cannon. Originally there was supposed to be a challenge where K41 and Mario have to skydive, but K41 never finished filming it and scrapped it. This is the first blooper to feature both a permanent intro and outro. The "injured" figures of Mario and K41 are actually custom Knex figures that K41 messed up on.